


War of Dogs

by angelk1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Love, Manga & Anime, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Revenge, SessKag Week, SessKag Week 2020, SessKagu Weekend 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelk1/pseuds/angelk1
Summary: They've been told that a demon lurks amongst the foggy mountains, could it be a myth. A young maiden infatuated by celestial been could it be love? Two souls longing to be with each other will have to fight through difficulties to find peace once more.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha & Kikyou (InuYasha), InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Canon SessKag - Post-Canon, Collection of SessKag Stories, SessKag Angst





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the drama Wolf, but it will have my creative idea throughout the chapters. I hope you like my first story and please leave comments, so I can improve better. My grammars are not very well, I do apologize.

Long ago, a massive war broke loose between the Inu kingdom and the dragon kingdom. Ryūkotsusei, a leader at that time was furious with Toga, the king of the inu's after he broke the treaty to marry his daughter. he thought Toga was a man of his word but realizes he was just a disloyal dog. one fateful day while Toga was patrolling, he hired a shadow demon to sneak in and take his heir prince sesshomaru while his human wife who was taking a stroll with her son was attacked. when words got out, Toga was enraged. Ryukotsusei gave him an alternator, either save his firstborn, or his human wife and child. he could hear his wife and his second son Inuyasha crying and afraid while his older son who was only nine in human terms calls his name while reaching for him.

time was ticking while Ryukotsusei mocks him. he was in turmoil, he loved both of his kids, and wouldn't wish anything to happen to them. he saw Ryu sending fire towards InuYasha and his mother, something snapped in Toga while time seems to freeze. quickly without thinking, he ran to save them.

" I see you have made your choice," Ryu says evilly

he looks at the shadow demon on the cliff and gave him a nod. the shadow demon understood and looks at the demon child in dog form. without remorse, he drops the child down the cliff while he barks a cry.

Toga hearing the cry after saving his wife and son fell on his knees. He felt enormous pain. his first son, his heir, was gone. he couldn't save him, he was a failure to his kingdom. he could hear the cries of his wife and son, the laughter and mockery of his enemies. the words that were said " now you know how it feels when a person you trust betrays you. let's see how your wife takes it that you failed to save your true heir to the throne" he laughs

Toga without saying a word got up " I...WILL KILL YOU!" he screams

and so with a newly transform Toga, the two battle it out. one of Toga's friends came and took Inuyasha and his mother away, while someone deep in the cave was watching.

.....................................................Elsewhere

A young woman, Miko is seen walking with her general. when she saw people running. she became high alert. the general seeing fire told her it was coming from her shrine, behind the walls. quickly as her pregnant state could take her, she ran as fast as she could. the general told her to hide in a safe place. he told her it could be a trap form by her enemy.

the Miko with blue eyes contemplate the situation. she told him, her people are her safety. if the enemy is after her then she will not hide like a coward. the general smile lovingly at the woman. he knew she would never back down, he just couldn't help but try.

when they reached the village, her people pointed towards a man sitting on the stairs of her shrine. curly hair, Black eyes, stared at her with a smirk " I see my beloved has arrived, I take it you like how I decorated your home"

the woman whispers to the general to get her husband. he told her, he will not leave without her. Onigumo smirks " how loyal of you general, sometimes your loyalty is too much dont you think, one would think you are in love with my betrothed"

"you're forgetting your place, Onigumo, Midoriko is no betrothed of yours, but your brothers, just like how this child growing will be a part of him as well"

angry Onigumo stood, he took a quick look at her stomach before turning his back to the " charge" he says before turning slightly " and make sure you dont leave any spawn of my brother alive" he says walking away.

he could hear his man charging, as the battle begins. his desire for the young maiden was not gone, but if he could not have her, then he might as well save her by killing her. he refuses to see her happy any longer.

and so the war continued for three days until it was no more. the Inu kingdom lost their king and their heir while the highly respected Miko dies along with her husband. and as time goes by a new era awaits, as history once more Repeats itself, but this time two unlikely people whose union could have shaped the world will now have the chance to explore that friendship through their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirp as a young child about Five plays in a field near the mountains. She could hear her mother speaking to her father. Zoning them out she continued to play with the butterfly that was dancing around her. she was amazed at how pretty it was, Kagome has never seen a white butterfly before, and she thought it looked magical.

She watches as it flies away, heading towards the mountains. Frowning, she chases after it without looking back. Smiling, she continued trying to reach for it, all while telling it to wait. The butterfly soon disappeared leaving her in the mountains alone. she suddenly became aware of where she was. She became scared and frightened. “ …ma,” she says with a small voice

She could hear howling, and birds chirping. This causes her to turn and run. With how much fog there was, it was hard for little Kagome to even see. She didn't know where she was going. She stops to take a rest but panicked when she heard a growl. Scared she turns, and sees gold eyes staring back at her with sharp teeth. “Ma...ma,” she says afraid

The animal came out of hiding, and she took a good look at it. she saw a wolf, ready to pounce on her. Frightened, she ducks down in fear. Before the wolf could bite her, something attacked it. Kagome puts her hand down and opens her eyes. She was confused to see a white dog attacking a wolf. The fight wasn't a pleasant one. She didn't know who was winning, since both were bleeding badly.

When she saw the wolf fall, she knew it was over. The dog turns to look at her. She was taken by its golden eyes and the mark on its forehead. She knew she was supposed to be afraid of her savior, but she couldn't help but feel bad. The dog fur was coated in blood, it had many scratches, and its leg was twisted weirdly. Kagome standing couldn't help but come near it. “ y...your hurt” she says quietly

the dog tilts its head, before scuffing "this is nothing" he barks

Kagome's eyes widened "did you just speak?”

The dog growls at her "you can understand me? Who are you" he says cautiously.

Kagome moves a little "M... My name is Kagome"

The dog could smell no lies, only fear. He watched as the girl looked confused, then knitted her brows before smiling "I can't believe you can talk, I can't wait to tell mother” she says before holding her breath a little while looking at him. " Would you like to be friends”

Blinking, the dog was confused. He wonders if humans were like this, emotions everywhere, and blunt. He turns his back towards her and walks away. Kagome panicked while watching him limp. "Wait! Please" she shouts.

The dog stops and turns barking. Kagome told him she needs to clean him up. This caused a growl from the dog. " Fine if you don't need me to help, at least help me find my parents" she pleads.

The dog sighed when she did the puppy eyes, he tried not to be phased by it, but he lost when she took her lower lip out. Turning around he told her to follow him. While they were walking, the Fog Kagome remembered disappeared, showing a beautiful mountain top fill with flowers and a river. Near it was a cave with a hot spring.

" Waw....pretty" she squeals

The dog ignores her and jumps into a hot spring near the cave. Kagome seeing this, watch as he cleans himself. He went under and emerged with clean white fur, no cuts or wound. Amazed, she started asking many questions. The dog jumps out and shakes to clean himself. still with crooked legs, he told her to follow him. She grabs on to his tail, and he barks with irritation.

She smiles and pets it anyway, all while talking. The dog stop for a second, while feeling her touch, he purrs for a second causing Kagome to giggle. This kept going until they reached the bottom of the mountains when she saw her parents. “ mother!... Father!” she says excitedly

She turns to leave, but then stops and looks at the small dog. She looked sad for a second "will I see you again Fluffy?" she says.

Irritated by the name, the dog growls and bark, telling her not to call him that. Kagome pouts and gave him the puppy eye again this time adding a little water work to it. groaning, he looks away to leave. Before he fully disappeared he turns slightly "I don't care"

And so the girl left with a smile on her face, knowing she made a friend.

The children listening frown " so did she kept in touch with fluffy"

a young girl about 15 smiles " of course she did, they became best friends"

She stood up, causing her braided hair to sway. " I'll tell you something, I've heard if you just whistle he will come running"

the children got excited " really Kagome-sama"

one girl says "I want to pet Fluffy too, I'm sure his very soft"

another one spoke "psst, he is most likely a wild ugly beast"

The children glare at one another, debating whether the dog was pretty or not. Kagome tries to settle them down, but they didn't listen. Now irritated, she told them she won't come back to tell another story if they don't settle down. This shuts them up. Kagome looks at the owner and told him she was leaving. The owner confused asks where she was heading, she says it was their Anniversary.

She quickly left and ran to different stands to grab some things. Then she grabs her horse and left heading to the foggy mountains. With determination, she couldn't wait to see the person that came to mean a lot to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome comes to their secret spot and sees a handsome man with long black hair in a fluffy tub, she drops her basket and walks to him, asking how he found this place and what he did to her friend. The guy smirks at her before telling her how brave she is to walk in on the opposite sex bathing. He asks if she has no shame.

Kagome frowns " this place is off-limit to villagers.

The guy smirked " you should probably put up a sign warns people, or someone might just turn this place into an inn Ka...go...me" he teased

Kagome was ready to make another comeback, but stopped " Fluffy?"

He nods and lifts himself to sit on the ground. Kagome getting out of her daze turned completely red when she realized he was naked. She shyly turns around to hide her red face, but Sesshomaru could tell by her ears. He grabs his tail and wraps it around his bottom. When done, he calls her name.

Kagome flustered as he became so human, she frowns thinking he kept this secret from her. Sesshomaru told her when his kind reaches a certain age, they transform to their humanoid form. Nodding, she looks at his attire, but frowns seeing his leg. " can you walk?"

Sesshomaru got up to try but failed because of his crooked leg. Looking at his human legs, he tried again but fail miserably. He could hear Kagome holding her breath and encouraging him, but still nothing. he concluded that he was born like this. Kagome watching decided when she gets back home, she will buy him a new wardrobe and something to help him walk. She bought the blanket close and sat near a sakura tree, then She took out the food and shyly gave it to him. This did not go unnoticed by him.

They sat in silence enjoying the scenery, the beautiful flowers swaying back and forth as the wind blew. Kagome turns to him" come down the mountains with me, there are many things that I want to show you"

Sesshomaru thought about it. He would have loved to go, but he could barely walk with his *7legs. He sadly refuses, but Kagome insisted and told him it will be the perfect opportunity for him to make more friends.

Sesshomaru's face became firm when he heard this. He told her the only friend he needs is her, no one else. Kagome looking at him could feel her face getting warm. She clears her voice and looks at her apple. " So what did you get me for our friendship Anniversary"

She expected him to say something, anything, but when he didn't, she looked up at him. Sesshomaru told her with seriousness to stay with him tonight. He said he will show her something. Kagome wonders what it could be. Sesshomaru cleared his throat but refused to ask her. Kagome realizes what he wants, smirks. She grabs her bag and takes out some scroll.

She found out long ago that her fluffy loves to learn. He gets very excited causing his eyes to twinkle. She watches as he reads the scrolls with interest. She couldn't help but admire his new form. The dog she was with for such a long time turned into a man. She wonders if all dogs are like this.

Sesshomaru, looking at his scrolls, asks if there's something on his face. She quickly made an excuse, and stood up, looking at the sakura tree. she thought of an idea and grabbed her knife. She walked to the tree and wrote her name and Fluffy on the tree. Sesshomaru reading his scroll looks at her. " what are you doing?"

" I'm leaving our mark here, this place is our sanctuary from the world. If in the future we have kids" she says, causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow. Kagome quickly corrected herself " I. I mean if our children one day come here, they will know how special their parent's friendship was with each other. They might even engrave one to leave their mark."

Sesshomaru thought about it. He didn't think he would even have kids. I mean he just turned 19 in human age and he's still trying to figure out who he is, where he came from, and if he even has a family to begin with. When kagome would talk about her family to him, he was a bit jealous. But he got over it because he was coming to terms with himself.

.....................................................Elsewhere

Onigumo, watching the geisha dancers, kept drinking over and over. He had asked the council to meet him, so they could have a small chat. His type of chat was to get dirt on their enemies, the Inu clan, and the Dragon clan. You see the Inu clan had military power, even though their minority is small, while the Dragon clan power, territory, and wealth has been increasing.

After the late king died, the Inu clan had fallen. It wasn't until the late kings' wives took over that the people started having a hope of unity. Onigumo laughs at this, he thought they were a fool to let a woman run the whole clan. It would only bring them even more down.

Watching the dancers, he stood up, causing the music to stop. He staggered a little and hiccupped. He asked them if they have any news for him. One said that the Inu clan wants to make the second prince rule, another said Ryu is searching for someone or something. Onigumo listening laughs. His laughter was so loud that the geishas were scared. " looking for something or someone. That might be it"

The council didn't know what it was, but they knew once their king takes interest he won't stop until he has what he wants. Onigumo dismissed the group and told a servant to call his son.

When his son Naraku arrives, his father ushers him to the table to drink. Naraku refuses, his father told him about Ryu and told him to look into it.

" It will be Hard father, the dragon clan will not allow an outsider into their land. Ryu has kept his moves very hidden."

Onigumo bore his eyes on his son, causing him to shiver. " Are you not incapable of handling this son?" he firmly replied. " maybe I should give it to someone more capable of doing so"

Naraku grits his teeth " no father, I shall do what you ask"

" good, I shall be waiting on you with good news". Onigumo stood up and looked at his young son, to think that he was the same replica as him, but with red eyes. " and son before you go, don't forget your marriage with Princess Sara is in two days"

Naraku frowns, but bows before leaving.

..............................................Meanwhile

It was late as the sun was setting. Kagome looks at her fluffy meditating. She points, asking when she will see this gift of his. Sesshomaru pushes her, he could tell she was getting very impatient. Sighing, he opened his eyes and told her to close them. When she did he flicked his wrist to bring out his yokai energy. He puts his hand on the ground causing the grass they were sitting on to change the appearance. From a healthy green grass to diamond.

" Open your eyes kagome"

When she did, her eyes widened. She had no words to describe the field they were sitting on. " how...where did they come from?"

Sesshomaru without looking at her told her that he stumbled upon this place as a child before meeting her. He was weak and bloodied, but somehow he was able to heal not only by the water but the energy in this place. " it would seem that this area is a youkai generator, a sanctuary for my kind. I didn't know behind this beauty was rich resources. Only a youkai with pure true Inu blood can access this"

" Fluffy this is so beautiful, I can't believe you shared this with me" she smiles. " thank you, I appreciate this " she blushed

The two friends smile at one another with no words being said. Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire her smile. He wanted to keep that smile for a long time, all to himself. He looks away and looks at the sky

Kagome moves her hands and puts them on his before looking at the sky as well. " Do you have a Fluffy dream?"

" no"

" come on you have to, who doesn't"

Sesshomaru frown " this person doesn't dream, I just live it"

" you need a dream to motivate you". She frowns " I have a dream, to be a priest that helps people, and also look down on the world as I sour through the sky and this beautiful field"

Sesshomaru scoff " what a silly dream "

" Oh really, then what would you prefer I do?" she questioned.

Without even thinking or looking away, he squeezes her hand " stay with me here, forever"

If kagome's face wasn't red already, well she was sure he could see it all over her body. She quickly moves her hand away and turns away " stop joking fluffy, you and I both know we can't stay here forever"

They both knew the answer to that, but neither knew what it meant for both. As the days pass, trouble arises. Onigumo traveling met a dark Miko, who told him of Midoriko still being alive. Onigumo was thrilled by that fact. He told his men to search every village until they found her. " even death could not take you away from me, my betrothed".

And so a new problem has arisen, which will cause the once peaceful life of the two friends to crumble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, English is not my first language, I'm trying my best, and I hope you like it.

Still sitting, Sesshomaru looks at Kagome who was still looking away from him. He could tell she was sad, even though he has no memory of his family, he can still recall things he was taught, and one of those things was to detect a person's emotions.

" kagome"

When no words were said, he tried again " what is wrong?"

Sighing, Kagome told him she wasn't sad because of not being together forever, she's just upset that her parents are taking her to miko school. Which means she won't see him much often. The idea of Kagome leaving him upsets him, but at the same time, it made him feel warm by the fact that she wants to be with him. Something warm kept crawling in his chest and made its way up to his face.

" why must you leave?"

" it's not my choice, father said it will be good for me"

Sesshomaru bangs covering his eyes frown "what about me"

Kagome turns to him and grabs his hand, she squeezes it and gives him her beautiful smile. She told him she will never abandon him, his her best friend. She said the school isn't that far and will come to see him during breaks. Sesshomaru grunts and removes his hand for hers. He didn't like it, not seeing her for that long.

Baffled, kagome was gonna grab his hand again when she saw something shooting from the sky. Excited, she pointed at it. Sesshomaru looked, rolled his eyes. He scuffs when she inhales. " what is that?"

" those are souls in the form of a butterfly kagome"

"S...souls" she cries

" don't worry, they won't hurt you"

" But sesshy, why are their souls here? Don't tell me this place is haunted" she cried

Sesshomaru shook his head, he told her he found out that the diamonds attract bad souls, so he uses his poison to purify it. He says the jewel may look pretty, but it's a magnet that draws souls to it.

" a jewel that draws a soul, preventing it from passing" she mumbles

" yes"

" What happens to the soul after?"

" When I do remove the evil soul, it goes inside the jewel." Sighing, he lifts his hand and watches as many green butterflies surround him. He told Kagome to watch as he poisons it.

Fascinated, kagome was amazed to see them turn white. They surround them before the jewel glows and sucks them up. Seeing the butterfly, caused kagome to recall her early childhood when she followed a white butterfly to the forest.

Kagome was too busy admiring the power of her friend that she didn't realize she was glowing. Sesshomaru grabs something with his tail and turns To see her glowing while surrounded by a butterfly was something he will forever engrave in his head. He couldn't help but think she looked like an angel. our mate looks beautiful, doesn't she/ yes she does, sesshomaru thought.

He froze and looked around. When he didn't see anyone, he wondered who it was that just spoke to him. Shaking his head, he looks at the jewel necklace he held and calls her name before handing it to her. He watches as Kagome's expression changes before he is tackled.

Falling on the grass, he looks at her on top of him. Her eyes sparkling like the ocean, her skin glowing while her chubby cheeks taint with red paint. In the darkness of the night with only the stars as their light, sesshomaru for the first time smile and say " Happy Birthday"

................................................................................Elsewhere

Onigumo was furious, not only was Midoriko not found, but his son has informed him of Ryukotsusei Agenda. The jewel shard which his beloved was protecting, still exists. He had thought it was destroyed along with his lover, but to think that someone had it the whole time. He knew the power the jewel holds and had craved it ever since.

He remembers after the battle, he had asked his men about the jewel. They told him during the battle, Midoriko made a wish upon it, causing it to vanish. He chuckles, " how can it be, someone must be spreading a rumor because once a wish is made, the jewel disappears. Ryu must be covering something up, and is using the jewel as an excuse"

" But father, he seems very adamant"

" whatever his hiding won't stay hiding for long, and have you been gathering soldiers for the army?"

" no father"

Onigumo knit his brow " you are starting to disappoint me every day Naraku, maybe your sister should have been my heir instead"

" I'm sorry father, I will inform all the villagers to bring their strongest son to enroll."

Onigumo walks to him and grabs his face, squeezing it " I'm leaving you in charge Naraku, I want top shape and exquisite performance. Shape them into a killing perfection, with no fear."

Naraku grits his teeth when his father slaps his face, he dismisses himself and leaves. He can't wait for the day he kills his father, and to do so, he will need the help of the new army he is forming. The area of onigumo will be over soon, this he promises.

.................................................................

The next day kagome woke up to the sound of weeping. She opened her eyes to see sesshomaru hunched together while holding his foot. " Fluffy....whats wrong"

When she receives no response, she sits up and touches his shoulder, all while shaking him. He stopped shaking and opened his eyes. " Kagome?"

" Are you ok fluffy?"

Still confused he sat up " what happened?"

" you don't remember?"

" no"

Kagome looked boggled, she wanted to ask him what he was dreaming about, but refrain from doing so. Looking at the bright sky, she suddenly realizes something. One, she didn't come home last night, and two, she slept with a man. " I'm so dead" she yells

Sesshomaru tilts his head in confusion. He told her nothing will happen to her, he will protect her from danger. Kagome told him this type of danger is not something you can fight.

" Are you saying I'm not strong enough to help you?"

" no fluffy, not against my parents"

" I see," he says

.............................................................Meanwhile

Mr.Higurashi pacing back and forth kept looking at the entrance. The guards shook their heads, causing a frown on his face. He was worried because his daughter didn't come home last night. One of the villagers told him they saw her at the market earlier, another said she was telling stories to the kids.

He was worried, kagome had not started her miko training yet, anything could have happened to her. She's his precious daughter....only daughter.

" Honey, stop thinking the worst, kagome is fine. She's our daughter after all"

" and that is the problem"

Mrs. Higurashi holds his hand, " why don't you eat something, instead of standing by the door. Kagome will not like it that you starve yourself"

Knowing his daughter, she will be very upset by it. Giving up he followed his wife back into the house, all while hoping Kagome would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people who reviewed the story. I don't know how to respond on here, so I hope you can forgive me. All your questions will ve answers soon😄, like I said this story is based on a drama I watched, but I'm changing It a lot.

Kagome coming down the mountains puts her hoodie on. She didn't want anyone to see her, and tell her father. She stops running when she reaches the streets, then looks around before walking to her village. She touches the necklace that was given to her, all while blushing.

While walking a carriage passes right by her, heading towards the village. When entering the village, she saw posters of herself. She walks towards it and reads it " anyone that finds my daughter will be rewarded greatly"

Kagome removes the poster with annoyance " Father tends to take things way seriously"

She left the area and headed home. When the guard saw her, they quickly ran inside to inform their master. Kagome gulp " I'm in so much trouble"

Entering her home, she saw her father sitting with a frown, her mother walking to her...worried, while her brother smirks while mouthing " your gonna get it"

" Father...Mother" she says

" Where have you been kagome, do you know how worried we were"

" I'm sorry father, I got lost in the mountains"

Gasps could be heard. Her mother questioned her and asked how she could go there, knowing there's a monster that lives there. Kagome lies and tells them, she wanted to paint a picture for her father. Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat. He told her since he was the cause of her disappearance he won't punish her too much.

Sota listening asks her where the painting is. He said he would like to see her masterpiece. Kagome made a face at him. Her mother agreed with her brother. Thinking kagome came up with another excuse " I...I must have left it while rushing to come home"

" it's alright sweetheart, maybe next time," her father says

Kagome excuses herself but stopped when her father said something she will dread. " Kagome, your suitor will arrive tomorrow, please be on your best behavior"

" suitor! But father, how can I be wed when I'm going to the temple."

Her father sighs" I know my dear, that is why I told him, after your school you two can be wed. He's just coming to get to know you, no harm in that"

" B...but father"

" no kagome, I have spoken"

" FINE!"

Angry she walks to her room and slams the door. Her parents look at each other while wondering if this was a good idea.

................................................Elsewhere

Sesshomaru is seen watching the trees and birds at his favorite spot when he suddenly saw an annoying fox. " what do you want Kit"

The fox transform and sat next to him " you gave your human friend something shiny, are you courting her"

" no, it was her birthday. I read in a scroll that humans give the gift to celebrate their birth"

The kit tilts his head " humans are weird, but will you court her? I heard demons like us, give gifts to the person we like and ask them to be with us for eternity."

Sesshomaru looks at his legs " I don't think Kagome would want that"

The kit turns to him " come on from the way she keeps coming to see you, I'm sure she likes you too"

The kit jumps from where they were sitting and smirk " I got it! You can ask her at the festival tomorrow night."

Sesshomaru frown " I can't go down, not like this"

The kit laughs " your worrying too much, if you don't hurry and claim her, she will never be yours"

Sesshomaru thought about all the time they spent together, he loves just being around her. He didn't know if she felt the same, but should he try, he thought.

...........................................................Meanwhile

Naraku at yet another village, saw no one to recruit. Sighing, he told his guards to turn around. Just when he was about to get on his horse, he saw a girl treating children who hurt themselves. While watching, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

He called one of his guards and asked who she was. They didn't know either. He heard a servant of hers calling her name, and telling her they have to leave.

The girl without looking at her servant told her they can't leave the injured. She says she would be the worst if she was to do so. Naraku concludes she must be someone high. He knew of no peasant who has a servant. With her black hair in a ponytail and her leaves push up, he could see how determined she was.

Looking at her, he didn't notice his heart pounding, but when he did, he smirks. One of his guards call him and asks if he was ready to go. Snapping out of it, Naraku, got on his horse. He grabs the rope before yelling. While riding, he decided that he would have the girl named Kikyo and wed her.

.......................................................

The next day Kagome had an agenda, to run away before her suitor arrived. She acted sweet to everyone and told her father she has to go to the market to buy something for her suitor. Her father told her it won't be necessary because he's already here.

" WHAT!" She yells

" he came early while you were sleeping dear," her mom said

Kagome groans. Her plan to run away from her match failed. Her father told the maids to fix her up, and take her to the garden where her suitor is waiting for her. The maids inform her that the man is handsome and that she's so lucky to find someone as handsome as him. Kagome mumbles under her breath " I've seen better"

When Kagome was done and ready, they took her to the garden. There she saw a man dressed in a green kimono, drawing. He stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at her. Kagome had to admit, he was cute, but not as cute as Fluffy.

The man walks to her before asking her to sit. It was quiet at first, but then they started to hit it off. Kagome realizes he wasn't so bad. Hojo, love to paint, just like her he would like to travel around. His father is a diplomat that works with the king, and he has never been to a festival because he was ways sick.

Kagome hearing this, asks him if he would like to attend one tonight. Hojo accepts her invitation. They both smile at each other while enjoying the quietness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome looking at fluffy didn't know why she felt like she was betraying him. I mean, she had only offered Hojo-san to come with her to the festival. Nothing is goingThere is nothing going on between them.

She contemplates whether or not she should tell him. Would he get upset, she thought. No way, fluffy only sees me as a friend. Just the thought, bought a frown upon her face. 

"Kagome...you alright?"

" huh! Yeah, why wouldn't I" she laughs nervously.

Sesshomaru raised his brow when she continued to laugh and even snorted. He knew something was not right, but chose to drop it for now.

" hey fluffy"

"Hm"

Kagome looks at her hand " Do you think your parents are searching for you?"

Sesshomaru thought, never had that idea cross his mind. He could tell he wasn't complete, his youkai is there but not a hundred percent, so it's hardly likely that his parents would be able to search for him while like this. Based on his research, his 3/4 of a youkai. How when he's supposed to be a full youkai, it most likely had to do with his injury.

" no Kagome, if that was the case, they would have found me long ago when I was a pup" 

Kagome grabs his hand, she felt bad for asking, and sad when he averts his eyes from her.

" Just know that even if they never come for you, I'm here, and I won't go anywhere"

Touched by her words, he grabs her hand and nuzzles it with his cheeks. He stops to look at her, and smiles when she looks flustered. The two stare at each other with no worries. Just enjoying each other nearby. Sesshomaru moves closer and nuzzles her cheeks than her neck. 

If Kagome could die, she would. She could tell based on her books she's been studying on demons, that he was marking her with his scent. She welcomes it, even though she was freaked out by how close he was. He stopped, and rubbed his nose with hers. They were too close, so close that they could feel each other's breath.

Kagome tried not to move, while he continued to watch her. When she made no move to stop him, he closed his eyes while fighting the unusual tug to Mark her. 

.................................................................Elsewhere

Onigumo watching his son leave with haste. Asks one of his soldiers, what was going on. The guard was reluctant at first, but with one stare from the king, he quickly spilled the beans. " Sir your son seems to have fallen for a village girl"

" a village girl? That is unlike him, especially when he knows he should be putting his energy somewhere else" 

Even though he was upset, he was intrigued as well. His son was just like him, falling for a village woman. Nothing good will come of it. " get information on that girl, I would like to see how she had enchanted my son"

" yes sir," he says

A shadow demon Appears and informs him of the guard that was by Midoriko's side. He was told that the guard still lives. This made him laugh with bitterness. " so he lives but my beloved dies. Send me a horse I would like to make a little visit to my beloved village"

.......................................................Meanwhile

Kagome is seen dressed in a beautiful butterfly kimono. Her father bought it and told her since she has become a woman, it's only right, he gave her one. She twirls and looks at herself. She wonders what Fluffy would say looking at her. This caused her to blush. She recalled what happened after, how he had kissed her cheeks. 

She puts her hand on her them, to hide her blush. Her maid asks if she was thinking of Hojo-sama, this caused kagome to frown. Speaking of him, she wonders what's taking him so long.

A few minutes later.........

Kagome and Hojo are scenes walking around. Kagome was too excited to explain things to him. She kept dragging him to stalls and playing games. She was happy going to the festival with someone, even though she was hoping that someone would have been her fluffy, but nonetheless, she tried not to seem too disappointed.

Unbeknown to her, Sesshomaru was there. He had a hoodie on and shippou who was disguised as a walking stick to help him. Sniffing, he could smell so many humans, this causes him to gag. Shippou advises him to focus on Kagome's scent. It was hard, but he knew his friend got it.

When they did find Kagome, Sesshomaru felt Relieved. He had told Kagome, he wouldn't come down, and that he would think about it. Now he felt like a fool. Shippou had convinced him to ask her to Mark her. He didn't know if he should now. 

Not only does she look beautiful, but she was also genuinely smiling. That smile was supposed to be for him only. He saw Kagome tuck a strand behind her ears while watching the River. Her companion held her hands before kissing them. This caused a growl from him.

Turning, sesshomaru was about ready to leave, but stopped when he heard kagome scream. He turned back around when a soldier grabbed her hand. He could make out what they were saying.

" where did you get this jewel?"

When she refused to answer, the man snatched the necklace from her. Kagome yells and tells the man to give it back. The man told her they have been looking for the jewel since the king made the declaration. Kagome could care less, she just wanted her special gift her Fluffy gave her.

The man smirks while looking at it. He let Kagome's hand go and walked away. Hojo asks the guy if he knew who he was. The soldier could care less. Hojo grabs the man to twist his arm, but the man is stronger than him. The man pushed him, causing him to fall. 

Kagome asks if he was alright. " yeah, but I think I sprain my ankle with that fall"

The man laughs and calls Hojo weak, before leaving. Kagome watching him, felt desperate. She was boiling with desperation now. " don't take my jewel from me, it's very important"

She grabs onto the arm and tries to stop him. The man shouts and pushes her " I've searched for this everywhere, and I won't give it back"

Kagome got back up and kept trying. The man having enough punches her in the stomach, this enrages sesshomaru. What happened next shocked everyone in the scene. Blood was everywhere while the heart of the man was in the hands of sesshomaru.

Kagome on the floor while holding her stomach was shocked. She turned to look at Hojo who fainted from the shock, before looking at sesshomaru. Kagome noticed he was looking at her. She could tell this wasn't her Fluffy, she refused to believe that then with Red eyes was her best friend. 

Fluffy wouldn't kill a fly, she thought. She was scared, and she was sure he noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Soldiers were everywhere, inspecting the scene. Onigumo, looking at the scene, was impressed. It's not every day you see someone with a hole in their chest. He figured who did this was deadly, and you know him, he likes things deadly. Unfortunately, it's an offense to Harm the king's guard. Sighing, he got on his horse " come, we must question the villagers. Someone must know what took place here"

Naraku looking at the blood could feel it. The era was strong, but weak as well. He could try to find the trace, but he knew whoever did this, erased his track, like magic. Looking at his father leaving, he wonders if he could find that person himself, and take him to his camp. The more man they have, the more they can overthrow his father. 

Every day he spent dealing with his father engraves something more powerful than hatred in his heart. His father was a fool, killing his mother, making him consume a black spider as a baby to have demon power. He was so fixed on being the most powerful being on earth, that he overlooked his downfall. Soon the time will come father, he thought.

Onigumo, entering the village, told the guards to do what they pleased, as long as they got the information they wanted. The soldiers walk around terrorizing the villagers, destroying their things, all while asking them questions. News soon spread around, all the way to the Higurashi home.

Mr. Higurashi wasn't frightened, no, he was just upset that onigumo was here. No one knew what happened yesterday. He tried to ask his daughter or Hojo, but they denied everything. From what he knew, his daughter isn't one to lie. When she came home yesterday, she said no words, just walked to her room and shut the door. This behavior of hers was noticed. 

..........................................................Meanwhile

Kagome sitting in her room, hugging her legs, while her head on her knees, kept replaying the way the soldier was killed. Never in her entire life had anyone been killed in front of her. She was scared and traumatized by it. It didn't help the fact that her Fluffy killed a person. What was he even doing down the mountains? How did he even get down, she thought? 

One thing she knows that she was scared, scared by the fact because of her emotions, she had hurt her fluffy. She recalled screaming when she saw the heart crushed in his hands. The red demonic eyes staring at her, while he came closer. She was scared, this wasn't her fluffy. She moved back while holding onto Hojo. 

She could see the hurt in his eyes. He stopped moving when his legs gave out, and crumbled on the floor. Still looking at her, he calls her name, asking her to look at him. 

" G...Go away" 

Hearing this broke something in him. He was only trying to protect her, he couldn't understand why she was scared. " I would never hurt you kagome, don't you trust me".

Shippou transforming back, felt the inu voice crack. His eyes widened hearing it. In all his little years, annoying the teen, he never showed anything. So to see him looking at the human full of hurt, was beyond shocking.

Kagome knew she was hurting him, but the killing was too memorable to get over. It led her to question if he would do the same with her. She knew it was a stupid notion, she couldn't help it. " P...Please leave, I don't want to look at you right now" 

Shippou frowned, he just didn't get it. He saved her, and yet she's being more sympathetic towards the one who wanted to hurt her, over the one who saved her. " it's official, humans are dumb creature" he mumbles

" Kagome," he calls her, still refuses to move.

When she didn't look at him, he called for shippou for assistance. Gladly to help, he transforms into a walking stick, and sesshomaru grabs it. Without turning around, or saying anything, he walks away, and While walking, He didn't see the way Kagome looked at him with what seems like regret.

Sighing, Kagome in her room grunts. She felt stupid for letting her emotions cloud her. She knew she had ruined the friendship she shared with Fluffy. After clearing her head the next day, she decided to go and apologize. Now if only her legs could stop shaking, then she will do just that.

.........................................................Elsewhere

Sesshomaru sitting on a rock, outside of his private area, stared at nothing in particular. The sun is shining, it's ray, blinding his eyes, but he didnt care. Even when shippou sat on his shoulder, he didn't budge. Memories of last night kept repeating. His heart hurts. He recalls kagome saying she will always be with him, no matter what.

How can something so small change the course of our relationship? Where is the trust we had built for so long? He thought, thinking of the time kagome would play with him in the forest, the time she would climb the trees to sit next to him. The time he had found her for the first time, the time she had become a woman, and came crying to him.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Fourteen year old Kagome came running with tears in her eyes. She was scared... scared by the fact that she is now a woman. Her mother told her soon she will get married and do what grownups do. She had come to him crying about not wanting to grow up and leave her family. 

How she will have to marry someone she will not love. Sesshomaru didn't see the big deal, he thought humans needed to reproduce, so what was the problem? Kagome had scolded him on this and told him she would like to marry someone she loves. She said she heard of an older man marrying young girls, and she was scared.

Sesshomaru was still learning to correct his writing on the grass, frowning when she shook his shoulder, causing his work to smear. " look Kagome, if you don't like it just say so, besides nothing will happen to you, just say it and I will protect you from those nasty people" he says

" really?" 

" yes, now can you stop crying "

He remembered her face beaming the whole day, and her words. " you're so sweet Fluffy, you will make someone very happy one day. Never change"

Sesshomaru still looking at nothing says " than why is it I can't do that for you"

Shippou watching sigh, he told him not to give up. This is their first fight, and that she will come around. 

.........................................................

Onigumo reached the house of Hojo. The servants informed him that their master isn't well. When Hojo's father found out who had arrived, he quickly told the servants to mind their tongue. 

Onigumo looking around asks if any of his family went to the festival last night. Hojo father thinking, remember his son talking about it. He wondered if something happened.

" why are you asking my lord" 

Onigumo looking at the man bowing knit his brow " are you questioning me?"

Panicking the man shook uncontrollably " n...no of course not, I just need more information in order to assist you my lord "

Looking a little bit longer, onigumo gave in " very well, someone last night dared to slander a royal guard of mine. Usually, I wouldn't care, but I was speechless by the carving, the artist masterpiece, that I would like to meet that person"

The man faltered, and looked up at his lord. Baffled was the word to use in his situation. He was confused, does the king not want to kill the man for harming his guard, or was he just sick. Straightening up he told the king of his son attending last night with his betroth. 

Onigumo asks for his son, when he was called, Hojo informed him all that he knew. Intrigue, the king asked if he could show him where his betroth lives. He wondered if the jewel could be his beloved Jewel shard.


End file.
